


Dark Necessities

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Power Struggle, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: Their first meeting isn't just sparks...it's an entire wildfire.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. You Don't Know My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By: Dark Necessities by Red Hot Chili Peppers
> 
> Warnings: To put it bluntly, this is pretty fucking dark. Warnings for language, intensely sexual content, a power struggle…and a rather cruel tease. Which I’m not sure if I should apologize for yet.
> 
> A/N: Hello hello! So…this is a concept I had a couple years ago, but there’s a interesting backstory. Many years ago, I met a fellow kinkster online. He was gorgeous, cheeky as hell, and very Irish. He was also an erotic model. One of his photos was especially striking, as it showed him standing by a window in a sharp black suit…with his cock peeking out of the zipper (which was very nice, by the way). It was surprisingly understated and rather tasteful. But it stirred up this idea. I wrote this initially for him (which he got a kick out of); however, years later, I found that it would suit the current state of another Irishman I know of…with a bit of a twist.
> 
> So, all that being said, consider this an early Valentine from me to all of you. 
> 
> Hope you like this one.

_ That smug fucking bastard! _

I swear on my life, this is the LAST time I do a friend a favor.

In the bathroom, I fight the urge to scream out my frustrations. How the hell can someone be such a prick? And to a potential boss, no less?

I asked for one simple job to be done. One simple thirty-minute task anyone could have done: check and refill (as needed) my oils and lotions and write down what needs to be reordered.

Easy, right?

Not only did he  _ not _ do it (which left me looking foolish when a client requested a special cream which, much to my dismay, had run completely out), he actually had the fucking nerve to ask in the most arrogant fucking manner, “Think I can get her number?” after the client left.

Now showing up late, I can handle it. Getting a few forms mixed up? An easy fix. I can even handle a little attitude when asked to do something, as long as it gets done and done right with no further argument.

But all that,  _ plus _ consistently hitting on my female clients with that cheeky grin, leaving for an early lunch break while I had two clients in waiting…and now  _ this _ ? And it’s not even noon!

_ Am I being pranked? What the actual  _ **_fuck_ ** _ is going on today?! _

I take deep, deliberate breaths to try and ground myself again – in my line of work, you can’t afford to have negative energy when giving massage therapy to clients. I had been working out of my new office for only three months and had an impressive client base. When my increasing workload became too much to handle, I decided to get an assistant.

A fellow therapist told me about a friend of hers looking for work. She said his name was Finn, and that he’d fit in very well at my office. I couldn’t help but wonder if she recognized her double entendre when she said that.

“Plus,” she added with a wink, “he’s very easy on the eyes. Sexy voice, too.”

She wasn’t lying about that – but once I saw him this morning, I realized it was an understatement if I ever heard one. Jet black hair, cut and faded; striking blue eyes; an impressive frame that made me wonder if he was particularly athletic; and an edge to his Irish accent that was - true enough - rather sexy. 

It took everything I had not to rip off his gray blazer, that crisp and clean white dress shirt, and those pressed pants, and jump him right in the doorway where he stood. (I doubt anyone would have blamed me; it had been too long.) 

Instead, I brought him in after exchanging pleasantries and went on about my business, managing to ignore how damp my panties were after standing so close to him. He didn’t just exude sexual energy; at the risk of exaggeration, he was lust personified.

I should have known he would be trouble. From the sensual glare in his eye to the defiant upturn of his lips, he seemed like the difficult type. But the benefit of the doubt is a curious thing, and that’s precisely what I gave him. Besides, having him around promised to be very… _ stimulating _ . 

Or so I thought.

Today was his trial/interview. So far, he was succeeding. At pissing me off royally.

Mind you, I rarely curse, I hardly get upset, and it takes a lot to get under my skin. He’s done it in less than three hours - a new fucking record. Son of a bitch.

And now I’m in this bathroom, trying every trick in the book to calm down just long enough to go and fire his ass.

I glance at my watch. My next client wasn’t due for three hours. Better make this quick so I can be ready in time.

With a composed and stern face and as much resolve as I could find, I walk back into the empty waiting area. And my jaw drops to the floor.

He was leaning by the window, cool as ever…with his fully erect dick hanging out of his zipper. And he looks at me with those eyes and a wicked smile on his face, probably satisfied to see me in wide-eyed shock.

As much as I tried in vain to ignore it, I couldn’t deny how wet I had been all morning. Even when he gave me so much shit. I had been aching to do all manner of dark, delicious, devious things to him. And even more so now.

This pissed me off all over again.

After shaking off my five seconds of stunned silence, I don’t bother to control the angry growl of my voice. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? This is a professional environment and you have done nothing but give me grief. I took you on as a favor - which I now regret even  _ considering _ \- and stop fucking staring at me like that!”

The corner of his mouth turns up in that same cocky smirk as a soft chuckle escapes from him.

“Such ugly language from such a pretty mouth,” he chides teasingly as he continues to leer at me. “I imagine you can do other, more productive things with it,” he adds, glancing from his hardened cock to my lips as he says this.

That simple look is my undoing. He obviously doesn’t know who he’s dealing with.

But he’s about to find out.

I grab him by the collar and pull his solid five-foot-ten frame away from the wall. He pulls me into him and kisses me hard and deep. His tongue fills my mouth and I can’t breathe. And I don’t care.

Through the thin fabric of my scrubs, I can feel him pressing every stiff inch of him against me.

I want him, I won’t deny it. But he still has to pay for the chaos he brought to my day.

I shove him back and slap him across the face. Before he reacts, I pull hard at his pristine white shirt. Buttons fly everywhere, clattering on the wooden floor between us. As I take off his blazer and his shirt, he dives into my neck, lips and tongue moving furiously against my skin. His kisses are paralyzing, addictive, destructive. His teeth come down on my shoulder and I cry out.

This cocky little fuck. He really thinks he can take charge over  _ me _ ?

Not. Happening.

I seize him by the wrists and drag him to one of the armless chairs in the waiting area. With a hard shove he drops into the seat without protest. My eyes are fixed as his tongue glides over his lips, ravenous and wild. Heavy breaths lift his sculpted chest. His eyes are dark with desire, storm clouds of infinite passion.

Fire courses through my veins as I kneel to bind his hands behind him, making full use of his ruined shirt to hold him fast. Suddenly, it’s not enough to fuck him until he breaks. I don’t just want to tear him apart.

I want to put him in his place.

I circle his helpless form (with surprising self-restraint). His breathing is still heavy, his eyes still lustful and hungry. His entire upper body is breathtaking. A massage therapist’s wet dream, every muscle so well-defined...and decidedly lickable.

Like I’m gonna tell  _ him _ that. He already has that kind of swagger like he knows damn well he’s got the most gorgeous cock in existence. Which –  _ God forgive me _ – he does. 

“So, you gonna keep staring at it, or you gonna do something with it?” His husky voice slices into my thoughts, triggering an unexpected response.

I slap him across the face again. He laughs aloud this time. I straddle his lap and seize him by the neck. We are nose to nose, lips dangerously close to grazing one another. I know if he claims them, it’s over.

My voice is different: low, carnal, full of malice, power, and lust. “Not. Another. Fucking. Word. You’ve said enough today. Now you listen to me. And listen well ‘cause I will  _ not _ repeat myself.”

As I speak his energy consumes me, fiery and devastating. His passion fuels and amplifies my own.

But the lesson must be taught.

“I am well aware of your professional talents; our mutual friend told me how good you are. What I  _ don’t _ appreciate is your total lack of respect for authority. You think you can get away with it anywhere because you’re so fucking charming. But around here, I don’t take the shit lying down. And  _ if _ I keep you” – I pause to let one free hand slip between my legs to grip his dick – “you will respect me as a worker respects a boss. Or I will make you my bitch. Choose very carefully.”

His groan rumbles in his chest. His hips rise to grind against mine, and my breath catches in my throat.

“That’s a bold statement,” he replies ever so defiantly. “I’d love to see you enforce it.” His body undulates beneath me, sending shockwaves throughout. It’s getting harder to breathe…

So I fight back.

I press into him forcefully, slowly rocking back and forth, feeling his shaft as I rub my pussy against him. His head rolls back in ecstasy, exposing his Adam’s apple – I know he can feel the heat and wetness through these scrubs. I  _ want _ him to feel it.

And while I’m at it…

His earlobes are strangely tantalizing. They’re also vulnerable. I wonder what happens if I have a little nibble on one.

Just as I thought…he shivers at the sensation. I can feel him pulsing in my hand as the friction builds between us.

The salt of his skin as I travel down his neck thrills my tongue. My mouth comes to the tightness of his shoulder, nipping a little with my teeth just once before I bite down hard, making him jump and buck in his chair.

He growls a string of obscenities that I can barely make out. He’s so close. I throb from all this torture.

Releasing my mouth from his shoulder, I ride him faster, harder, more, closer, and then…

I stop. I glance at my watch.

It takes all of my self-control to stand up from his lap and walk (in a way that only appeared effortless) to my office and retrieve my purse from the door. As I head towards the exit, I catch the bewilderment in his face.

With the same smirk he gave me earlier, I say sweetly, “It’s lunch time. I’ll be back in an hour.”

And I stroll out of the office, cool as you please, leaving him bound to a chair with throbbing cock and wild frustration like he’s never known. Not to mention, a possible case of blue-balls.

Karma’s a bitch, isn’t it?

* * *

**_Well then. She’s...fun. Defiant, sharp, passionate, powerful. A challenge._ **

**_She also seems to be blindly under the impression that I’m a mere mortal. Can’t say I blame her for that._ **

**_But oh, won’t she be surprised?_ **


	2. Falling From the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night phone calls lead to all sorts of things...

> _ Hope you don’t mind me calling you so late. Just had a question for you, that’s all. I’ll let you get back to sleep, I promise. _
> 
> _ You  _ **_almost_ ** _ had me...didn’t you, baby? _
> 
> _ Left me tied to a chair, hard as a fucking rock waiting for you to come back and ride me. It was so hot. Never let someone take charge of me like that before. Rare thing to meet a truly dominant woman. _
> 
> _ One thing though... you really,  _ **_really_ ** _ , should have followed through when you had me. _
> 
> _ If you wanted to fuck me right there, you had carte blanche. You had your little present unwrapped and ready. And so willing to please his boss, to ease all that tension and make up for his unseemly behavior. _
> 
> _ Instead, you - supposedly - went to lunch. Left me there to teach me a lesson.  _
> 
> _ But I’m willing to bet... that you touched yourself when you stepped out, didn’t you? In your car where no one could see you. Or the bathroom perhaps? You were soaking through those thin pants. So bad that I could still feel it when I left your office.  _
> 
> _ I can still smell you on my clothes. It gets me so fucking hard. _
> 
> _ It’s not enough to have traces of you. I want more. I want it all. And I want to finish what we started.  _
> 
> _ I know you expect me to fall in line, to obey. _
> 
> _ But you see, sweetheart, you’re not the only one who likes things their way. _
> 
> _ And when I come for you tonight, believe me… _
> 
> _ I  _ **_won’t_ ** _ miss my opportunity to show you who the boss really is. _
> 
> _ You will kneel. You will beg. You will scream. _
> 
> _ And you will do it all over again. Until  _ **_I’m_ ** _ satisfied. _
> 
> _ See you soon, baby. _

* * *

I sit motionless as I hear his words replay in my head. And I am  _ shaking _ .

Not from fear, or even cold. 

I’m not even angry, not even as I find myself restrained to a chair in the same manner as I placed him earlier today. But I can’t find a word for what I feel. This is what frustrates me the most at this very moment.

And Finn?

He looks pleased with himself. It doesn’t help my frustration in the slightest.

In hindsight, letting him in wasn’t the most sensible thing. His eyes haven’t stopped watching me. His form is relaxed as he spreads out on my couch. Like he owns it. 

There is an aura surrounding him, one that is...familiar and alien at once. The arrogance I witnessed in the office was gone. The childish impudence he graced my office with? Nonexistent.

This aura. Confident. Controlled. Capable of anything. 

It is terrifying, powerful...intoxicating.

Had I been played? Who was he?

“Fuck, you look amazing naked,” he growls, a predatory grin playing at his lips. “I can smell your arousal from here. You’re soaking that chair, I bet.”

The tip of his tongue peeks out to wet his lips, and I see the inviting plushness of them in the low light. I throb. I shouldn’t because...because…

Shit, I don’t even know anymore. 

Something about his voice quieted my thoughts. The more he spoke, the more I felt myself slipping deeper.

I can’t even remember how it got to this point.

What has he done to me?

“I’m going to untie you right now,” he coos from behind me, breath hot against my neck. “But there’s a catch. If I let you go, I don’t want you holding out on me again.”

A hand slipped around my neck, holding firmly at the sides. His lips caress the shell of my left ear. 

“I want you, hot-blooded and wild. I want the woman who threatened to make me her bitch earlier. I want to feel her nails shredding my back and taking her pleasure.”

A wet stroke of his tongue, a nip at my earlobe, and I am nearly undone. 

His voice is a husky whisper, laden with profane secrets. “But...you’re gonna have to take what I give you too. I won’t hold back, and I won’t apologize. I will fuck you until you forget every lover you’ve ever had. Until the only cock you’ll ever beg for is  _ mine _ .”

The pit of my stomach quivers and my nerves betray me. His hands hold my wrists as he awaits my answer. 

It’s one he already knows he’s won.

The second the satin falls away from my skin, so do my inhibitions and any semblance of personal mastery.

“Now,” he says, “let’s try this again.”

I lunge for him, slamming his back against the wall. Our kisses bruise and bite, panting curses and growls where breaths would be. I rip his shirt away and grip his waist possessively. He grabs my hair and turns so our places are reversed. He dives into my neck, forcing a cry from me as his teeth sink into my shoulder.

His miraculous body was... impossible. How did he feel so hard but so pliant at the same time? Taking my abuse and ready for more. 

I scratch my nails along his waist, hard enough to break skin, and the sounds he makes… 

I would happily come just from those sounds. At any rate I was already soaked, and my thighs were slick with my need.

He pinned me in place effortlessly - thighs now resting on his shoulders and locked within his arms. I couldn’t escape his intentions, even if I wanted to.

That sinful tongue lapped at my inner thigh, and I shook. This is too much, I’m too vulnerable, I - 

“Fuck!” I couldn’t have stopped the surprise orgasm any more than I could stop his ferine, relentless hunger. 

Undaunted by my screams and the harsh tugging of his hair, Finn hoists me up and went to my bedroom. He looks up from between my legs with a wicked smirk...right before he let me fall against the firm mattress.

In the faint light, his beard glistens with my wetness. But those eyes…

Those eyes look at the source with insatiable need, and his tongue traces his sinful lips once again.

Before another word is said, he locks me in his grip again. This time he bites my inner thigh, hard enough to make me buck and writhe, but never breaking free of him.

He trapped me successfully. I have no defense against his plans. The question about who he is fades into the background, overridden by this most desperate need. 

“Did you think I was finished with you?” The laugh is almost sinister. “Oh, we’re just beginning. You’re exactly where I want you. And don’t think for a second I’m gonna go easy on your ass. Tonight, this is all mine. I’ll stop when  _ I’m _ satisfied.”

To punctuate this, he grips it with both hands and proceeds to devour me mercilessly, paying no mind to my moans, or tugs at his hair, or the helpless wailing of his name as he forced orgasm after orgasm out of me.

I’m completely...entirely... _fucked._


End file.
